


I'm lying on the moon: my dear, I'll be there soon.

by Heyashes



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lots of tears, M/M, Past Character Death, Regrets, SPOILERS FROM THE DEATH CURE, Sad Ending, Songfic, Stream of Consciousness, Suicide, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Thomas talks to Newt to tell him how he misses him and the one he goes and gets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm lying on the moon: my dear, I'll be there soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering this for ages and now here I am, breaking everyone's heart including mine.  
> This was inspired by [The Moon Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU6KFnGF9M8) by Karen O' from the soundtrack of the movie "Her". I highly recommend you listen to it before you read: it's only 2.35 mins long and totally worth it.  
> Please don't hate me (I'm doing that enough myself) and at least try to enjoy it.  
> Just a tiny bit? Please?
> 
> All the love (and excuses) xxx

I can't sleep.

I never can. I haven't been able to sleep properly for months. Minho's starting to notice, you know?

He worries a lot. I think you'd find it hilarious.

 

 

I'm sitting on the edge of the cliff. I do it every night, but you probably know it: I know you can see me. It's almost like you're with me. Sometimes I can almost feel your shadow following me all day as to make sure that I'm ok and that I'm not going to fuck things up.

I like it here: it's a quiet and starry place. You would love it.   
The moon is so big, it looks like I could just raise my hand and touch it.  
I wanna lay on the moon. Is it stupid of me? Probably. You would laugh at me and call me a shank.

I hate that we're a million miles away.

I miss you so bad.

I feel like there's a lot of things I wish I knew and a lot of things I wish I hadn't kept from you.

It keeps me awake at night. It suffocates me and I hate it.

I love you.

I miss your smile.

I miss your eyes.

Your bloody accent.

Your scent.

I miss everything about you.

And I killed you.

 

 

Sometimes I think about coming to get you.  
Don't roll your eyes. Yes, I know you're doing it, if you're listening.  
Of course you're listening. You always were and you'll always be.

 

 

I'm standing on the edge of the cliff. It wouldn't take much. Just a tiny step.

Just a step forward and we'd be together. Safe. 

We could have perfect lazy afternoons on the moon or something.

It's pretty high up here.

 

 

Someone's yelling. I think it's Minho. I have to make it quick. 

This is it. If... everything goes as planned I'll be there soon.

Only a few inches away from the edge now. Yells are getting closer.

I just hope to smash my head on a rock when I get down.

Having to drown would be an awfully painful experience.

It's not like I wouldn't, tho.

I don't care what it takes. I miss you and I want you back.

_I love you._

 

 

 

 

 _Thomas?  Newt? It's Minho._  
I don't even know how this shucking thing works. Hell, I don't even know if this is an actual thing.  
Can you hear me where you are now?   
Are the two of you ok? Are the two of you  _ **together**_?  
I hope you are.  
It sucks here without you.  
I miss you.

 


End file.
